


未曾遇见

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 还记得父亲被你在布满警员的走廊尾拉住时，眼里一闪而过的惊异，随后而来的欣慰。哦哦，快斗君长大了呢。父亲这样说。那年初三，高中在即，世界产生翻天覆地的变化。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Yuusaku/Kuroba Touichi
Kudos: 5





	未曾遇见

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2007年，再次重申，原作2007年  
> 又文艺又中二，居然还是第二人称视角，谨慎阅读吧😂

放学回家的时候路过警局，门口乱成一团。  
有记者，红灯闪闪的警车，气急败坏的警官，还有闪光灯下自信微笑着的所谓私家侦探。  
清洁工大叔站在角落里，下巴搁在拖把柄上，笑得很是不露痕迹。  
“父亲。”  
你走过去，同样不露痕迹地拉拉他的袖子。  
那男人侧过头，蔚蓝的眼睛里有很暖的笑意：“又进步了嘛，快斗。”  
你有那么一刻露出了自负的表情，又转过头去打量这番闹剧，轻轻道：“晚饭回来吗？”  
“啊，你说呢，根据预告函上的时间……”  
“可以叫外卖。夜宵也可以呢。” 你有些不折不饶。  
男人顿了顿，脱下黄色的橡胶手套，用暖和的大掌抚过你的头发。  
“今天是很特别的一天呢，对于快斗君来说，是不是？”  
你的目光里有些期待，又被一些紧张和故意装出的成熟而掩盖过去。  
“会有surprise哦。” 男人冲你眨眨眼睛，“要相信，午夜的魔法。”  
一阵骚动。有人往这边走过来了，你和父亲急急说了再见，往角落里一闪。  
从边门里走出来的是你的后座白马探，听说是警视厅总监的儿子，因此有可以随意出入警局的特权。  
不得不承认他具备了作为侦探所必须的敏锐知觉，你的视线只是在他身上停留超出两秒，便有若有若无锋芒暗藏的目光划过来。  
只是在你的身上逗留了一下，稍微挑了挑眉，就继续往前走去的人。  
啊，平时都没有什么交集呢。  
回头看时，父亲那无论打扮成什么样子都很熟悉的背影正做成一个小报记者的模样往前挤，挤到了前台，被后面积极举手的女性一推，扑到了正在发表意见的侦探眼前。  
不用看也知道，在那几秒不到的接触时间里，侦探怀里的一份警力分布图就会易主了。  
那个侦探叫什么名字来着？工藤优作，是多么多么年轻的日本警察救世主，有个儿子好像在帝丹高中也算是叱咤风云。  
依旧是没有什么交集的人。

天空呈现出一片阴蒙蒙的蓝，很快开始下雨。  
你望着天空心想若是风向再这样不稳定，滑翔翼的使用就会出差错，这样父亲就又要一身擦伤一脸无奈笑容地回来了。  
记得他说过，碰上那个工藤事情就会变得很棘手。  
就算如此，在说这话的时候，父亲还是会露出那种因为受到挑战而蠢蠢欲动的表情。

平时你坐在课堂里上课下课，在课本里涂涂画画，脑袋上挨着内山扔过来的粉笔头，靠在窗边打开当天的报纸，一个月里总有那么几天，头版上会有父亲的身影。  
有时候你会想，什么时候若是你也能成为这样，就好了。  
后座的同学会时不时瞥来淡漠的目光，有时会走过来向你借看当日的报纸。他总是把关于KID的报道看得很仔细，有时候会露出‘原来是这样’的表情。  
连你的同桌连同青梅竹马都知道你是KID的忠实fans。啊青子说快斗你可不要成为小偷啊，你在心里反击。那是怪盗啦，怪盗。  
托住半边脸掩去原本便看不太出来的笑意，靠窗的日子总是充满了午后甜腻的阳光。  
后座的白马探这样的看过来，目光停留几秒，因为找不到理由而离开。

会发现父亲就是那被国际通缉的怪盗纯属偶然。  
一不留神进入的密室，惊讶过后只有按捺不住的冲动，你想跑去缠问总是温和里带着狡黠的男人，却因为想好好露一手而硬生生地压下心头的情绪。  
还记得父亲被你在布满警员的走廊尾拉住时，眼里一闪而过的惊异，随后而来的欣慰。  
哦哦，快斗君长大了呢。父亲这样说。  
那年初三，高中在即，世界产生翻天覆地的变化。

雨越下越大，你开始奔跑。  
在和前方的行人擦身而过时你还在想这人为什么在大雨里还如此优雅如同月下散步般休闲，后面就传来低低一声。  
“啊……”  
稍微迟钝点的嗅觉里也出现了那种说不上陌生的古龙水味道，稀释在雨点里。  
“……啊。”  
你想着这个人的名字。  
“白马，是白马对吧。”  
白马探点点头，嘴角若有若无的一个笑。  
你停下来，透过雨帘打量对面的人。完全冷场。一天之内在校外连续见到两次，又是将近陌生状态的同班同学。何况又是青梅竹马经常往后瞥的害羞期待目光的接受者，加上每次都一定会考第一名……啊啊，都想起来了呢。  
“没带伞？” 纯属礼貌而生疏的没话找话。  
对方却伸手从包里拿出一把伞：“有。”  
你看着递过来的那只漂亮白皙的手有些搞不清楚状况。  
白马解释说：“我不用，反而是黑羽君好像很急着回家的样子。”  
浑身都淋透了，你没有说‘可以吗？’‘为什么？’而是直接，条件反射地回绝：“啊，不用了。”  
看对面的人只是笑了笑，没有露出更多的表情，你轻轻地说了声谢谢又开始向前跑。  
后面模模糊糊地传来一个声音：  
“……黑羽君，你的父亲还好吗？”  
你想你猛然回头时的眼神一定是太过凌厉，以至在几米开外就看不太清了的同班同学露出了疑惑的表情。  
“他很好，在等我回去。”  
父亲说：要相信午夜的魔法。  
你微微笑了笑，路过下一个拐角，和白马探分道扬镳。  
那边的人回过头——神情是若有所思，微微蹙着眉头，像是想到了什么，又摇摇头。  
只是你什么都没有看见。

回到家，直接跳进浴室，外面电视里开始现场报道KID这次掀起的风潮，你掀起百合窗，看着窗外漆黑的夜空一角：  
Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the show begin.  
从唇齿间滑出的台词，熟练得仿佛他们的主人是你自己。  
今夜，东京的天空，怪盗基德，亲临。

父亲最终没有失约，在客厅大钟敲响十二点的时候，卧室的窗被掀开，男人一身雪白地冲着你招招手。  
“快斗，跟我来。”  
拥抱支撑起两个人的体重，郊外的夜空有盛大的烟火，轰鸣的声音超过警笛的呜呜声，地上一盏盏红灯不停旋转，父亲说：看，给我们照明。  
飞翔中可以无限接近那团团光芒，焰火在身边爆炸，有一场特别亮，盖过一切闪光弹的效果，等你的视力恢复过来，父亲已经换上了夜行衣。  
再也没人能够找到你们。  
盛大的绽放，随后焰火在眼膜深处消融，他遮住你的眼睛，在耳边哼唱起稍有跑调的生日歌，他从背后抱着你微微摇晃，将下颚扣在你的头上，轻轻说：“生日快乐，我的快斗君。”

生日快乐，我的快斗君。

如同魔法，深入耳膜，转至大脑深处，深深浅浅刻画出一副貌似永恒的图案。

  
在很久以后你才明白这样一次生日礼物需要多久的准备和多大的风险，那个时候你依旧打着哈欠坐在坐了三年的位置上，讲台上是内山老头子，手边是青梅竹马，身后有个笑容漂亮目光内容不明的异国少年。  
这样的组合却从未惊扰到过你，日日月月，岁岁年年。

在东京的街头遇到父亲经常提到的私家侦探的儿子，帝丹高校的工藤新一，你发现他的五官刻画和你如此相像，连身边所行走笑骂着的青梅竹马也是。  
啊……啊。  
擦身而过的时候还是听见了这样细小的声音，工藤新一回过头来像是要捕捉什么细节，却什么都没有看见。  
你消失在人流中。

白马一直在班上来来去去，刚开始还有盛大的欢迎欢送会，再到后来也只是一些女生兴奋的叽叽喳喳，再没有人从繁杂的作业簿里抬起头来给多一眼注意的目光。  
你的青梅竹马时不时会转过头去询问一两道题目，只有在这个时候你才会分出一点余光，眼角扫到的少年表象却是那样的清浅，如纸般单薄的漂亮形状漂亮笑容，偶尔注意到你，目光里露出些许疑惑和惘然。  
你往往在他礼貌地问出“黑羽君，有事吗？”之前会转回身去，拉开报纸。

有一天你发现书店的畅销榜上咸蛋超人和玉米飞侠被两部冗长且不知所云的漫画所取代：《名侦探优作》和《魔术盗一》，你望着那名字终于笑出声来，那个时候白马恰好从身边经过，他给于你长久注视的目光。  
窗外有蝉鸣，夏天到了。  
父亲在后院点起小小的焰火，用魔术手法抓住萤火虫，放在你的手掌心。  
白马站在相隔几条街的别墅里往空中张望，那小小的劈啪声在夜空里留下淡淡的痕迹，他想起那次怪盗KID半途改道的脱逃，郊外盛大的闹剧，被丢弃的礼服上有一根柔软的头发。  
你笑得很开心，父亲抱住你，世界密不透风。

东京的名侦探有一有二还有三，有一天早晨街头巷尾都在报道风风火火从大阪赶来和工藤新一比拼的服部平次，上面大幅照片，关西少年拼命按着米花町2段21号5的门铃，一脸的自负。  
父亲说，看见了吗？那个人的儿子，不可低估他的水平。  
父亲还说，可惜他们年少轻狂。  
你站在东京繁华的街道，上面大幅液晶屏里显示着父子档居高临下的微笑，大标题是：怪盗基德vs三大名侦探！  
等从学校出来，大标题已经改成了：惊爆！怪盗基德vs四大名侦探！？  
你看了半天，还是只看出背景里有那么一张不算陌生的漂亮笑脸，揉了揉眼睛才想起白马已经连续缺课两天。

晚上有家长会。  
唯一缺席的是你，和你的后桌。  
你的青梅竹马焦急地张望了一晚。  
内山一直在叹气。  
佐佐木说快斗这小子这学期的风评一定又是差。  
你路过学校的大门，目不斜视地往前走。  
是时候让自己上场了呢，这出演给世界看的戏。

当晚出现了两个怪盗基德，媒体和警方都大吃一惊之余让几位侦探也措手不及。  
唯一镇静的是两个成年人。  
你看见乔装的父亲被逼到墙角，工藤优作拿枪指着他，渐渐渐渐露出笑意。  
“抓捕会继续吧。”  
他答，“会的。一直一直。”  
手枪哐啷掉在地上的声音，你看见怪盗和他的宿敌在阴暗的角落接吻。

如同魔法，深入眼膜，转至大脑深处。  
17岁的你，在被年华抛弃的瞬间长大。

和宿敌接吻是很好玩的事情么？  
你突然伸手抬起工藤新一的下巴，同时制住了对方正安静诉说着的逮捕宣言。  
将脸凑近却落了个空，后面出现白马波澜不惊却微带怒气的脸。  
“你在干什么？”  
白马轻轻将你一推，你跌落三十层高楼。  
只是还好没有忘记打开滑翔翼，双手触到金属的握柄时你发现它们还在颤抖。

父亲说：一切你已经知道了，快斗，我将退出呢。  
说这话的时候父亲没有太多的激动，他在微笑，并依旧露出那种因为受到挑战而蠢蠢欲动的表情。  
你会和那个人一起走么？你突然问。  
父亲笑而不答。

空气里有声音凝固了，有嘴角那句将说未说的话，远处盛大的烟火在绽放的瞬间刺盲心底流露而出的目光。  
生日快乐，我的快斗君。

  
你始终没能打起精神来听课。父亲出去度假。内山因为家长会上的缺席而频繁拨去电话无果。青梅竹马一直以担忧的眼神看着你。在东京街头三番五次碰见那日你差点吻下去的侦探，身边跟着一个聒噪而热情的大阪小伙。在你擦身而过的时候会不约而同的安静，露出侦探特有的那种眼神。  
侦探特有的那种眼神。  
你想起后座的白马已经很久没有问你来借当天的早报，风向转变，空气里不再漂浮着古龙水的香味。青梅竹马小声询问数学题的时候你在草稿纸上涂涂画画，连余光也不曾给于。白马说我可能很快又要回英国了。  
啪嗒。  
仅仅是自动铅笔芯断掉的声音，你若无其事地继续书写，却感觉到后面人停住了话头，目光转移到你的方向。  
侦探特有的那种眼神。  
表面温和有礼，锋芒内在。白马问起，黑羽君，你父亲还好吧？  
你笑而不答。

白马手里握着一根头发的证据。却完全找不到合理的解释。电话里工藤新一难得地抱怨着这大阪的名侦探怎么这么起劲总赖着不走，又转而提起自家父亲也失踪很久。  
白马望着前排一直懒懒散散松松垮垮的你，目光里若有所思。

世界继续以它独特的方式运行。

  
直到有这么一天。  
那就是很久很久以后的一天了。  
夏日再次来临，后院里焰火堆成堆，你一个个把他们点燃，听着寂寞的声音，用父亲用过的手法把萤火虫抓在手心，然后放飞。  
白马站在自家的别墅里，望着夜空中烟雾弥漫的痕迹，手指按在那串号码后的通话键上，却迟迟没有动作。  
似乎，应该，或许，可能，有一个理由。  
可是始终没有。

  
黑羽盗一去休假了，而怪盗基德始终忙碌。  
父亲会发来藏有鼓励性质的暗号，你把那些纸张厚实质地精美的函件贴在墙上。  
有一次，也是唯一的一次，父亲发来照片，两张背影。一张始终熟悉，一张不能说是陌生。  
看不见表情，却能感到笑意。  
你也微微地笑了，然后拼命地擦着眼角。  
镜子里的那个人露出似曾相识的神情：漂亮，生疏，礼貌，空洞的笑容。  
窗外开始哗啦啦地下雨，时差转过八个小时，英国伦敦，夜幕正在降临。

白马似乎还能想起那日对方带有戒备的目光，抽回去的手。  
总觉得生活里少了些什么，白日降临，却什么也想不起来。

你站在校门口，有奢华的私家车停下。  
午后的阳光白湛单薄，树叶在风里做出刷刷而落的声音，后面有人追上来。  
啊……那个。  
“黑羽君。”  
你转过头，视线里那个应该在世界另一头的少年如此之近地站在你的面前。  
一种礼貌，微带疑惑，却又很坚定的表情在那张让女同学们叹为观止的脸上铺展开来。  
“虽然很突兀，但是总觉得，应该和你真正相识。”  
他伸过手来，骨节分明，五指修长，手腕上有一条细细的绳，上面缠着一根头发。看着你不动，微笑逐渐有了内容，自信，自负，温和。  
简单的动作。  
如同魔法，深入眼膜，转至大脑深处。  
深深浅浅刻，貌似永恒的图案。

“啊，对了，今天是你的生日吧？”  
你已经伸出了手去，被礼节性地握了握，然后白马说：  
“生日快乐。快斗君。”

有微笑填充所有被抛弃的过往，像是穿过层层叠叠一世的时光，你终于想起当初想问自己的话是什么。  
如果未曾遇见，是否能够同样幸福。  
如果始终未曾遇见，会用如何痛透全身的方式来弥补。

“我叫白马探，以后，还请多多指教了。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ……真心不明白自己当时想表达什么，只记得这是被人怂恿写出来的，真是乱七八糟（手动滑稽）


End file.
